


Of Shore Leave and Exploding Bars

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: jim_and_bones, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-14
Updated: 2011-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-24 15:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Bones get into a little trouble when visiting a recreational planet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Shore Leave and Exploding Bars

**Author's Note:**

> written for today's set of gorgeous [Daily Captain/Daily Doctor pictures](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/499368.html), posted upon the jim_and_bones community. Comm is f-locked - must be 18 or over to join and view the pretty!

Leonard followed Jim through the dusty streets of an old Western-style town, that seared its way in heated waves across the sun-drenched surface of Dabria. The doctor mopped his brow with the back of one hand, huffing out an exhausted breath, that was just as much to do with Jim himself as the heat that threatened to bake them all alive.

It had been at Jim’s insistence that they were even there, after they came across the pleasure planet of Dabria, each town upon each corresponding continent tailor made to appeal to the masses floating through space. Leonard knew from Spock’s earlier scans of the planet that there was a town not unlike London of the 15th century, complete with dandified French men attempting to blow up the Houses of Parliament on a weekly basis. On another continent, was a futuristic town entirely run by robot heads, while another town was filled to the brim with hippies.

Not wishing to be blown to smithereens by men called Guy and not especially being fond of flowers and copious free love either, Leonard had opted for the town populated by cowboys, instead. He rather fancied wearing a Stetson, riding a horse and toting guns about willy-nilly. Thankfully, Jim had been on board for that, as had Scotty, although Spock had taken more than the customary haranguing from Jim himself to even attend. Even so, despite the captain’s pleading harassment, Spock did not look entirely comfortable, and it wasn’t due to the tightness of his jeans. Leonard suspected that the Vulcan felt more than a little stupid, even by Spock’s usual emotionless standards. The doctor was quite enjoying seeing Spock squirm, even if he did admit that only to himself.

He also had to admit that Jim made rather a dashing figure in his old-fashioned clothing. The jeans hugged his hips, making the Captain’s legs seem longer even than usual. Leonard was caught more than once staring at Jim’s rather nice jean-clad ass by Jim himself, who always grinned at the doctor when Leonard coughed and turned away far too late.

They’d lost Scotty somewhere in one of the bars, seduced by copious amounts of the finest Scotch that Dabria could distil, while Spock was far more entranced by discovering all that he could about the geological aspects of the surrounding area, running several scientific tests over the surrounding flora and fauna. That left Jim and Leonard alone at last, heading for a quiet bar, not frequented by increasingly drunken Scottish engineers or overly analytical hobgoblins.

Leonard had settled himself at a table, plonking his Stetson down wearily upon the wooden surface and running his hand through his dark, hat-tousled hair. His eyes half-closed in heat-induced weariness, before looking up when Jim settled down beside him. Jim looked as untroubled by the heat as Spock usually did, wide blue eyes earnest and drinking in the sights surrounding them. Leonard had to smile at that, amused by Jim’s, at times, almost child-like curiosity. The doctor considered himself too old and too jaded to be that way anymore. Sometimes he missed that loss of innocence that Jim still seemed to have retained despite everything they’d been through together and he envied the other man for that.

When the waitress came over to serve them, Leonard ordered a shot of bourbon, deciding he needed the brief tang and burn of distilled spirits to take the edge of his thirst and the lingering heat from outside. After some hesitation, Jim ordered the same, before he took one of the guns from its corresponding holster against one slim hip. Leonard watched as Jim angled the gun this way and that, a small frown working between Jim’s brows as he examined the weapon.

“Hey, Bones, d’you think this thing works?” Jim asked, finally, when he became aware of the doctor’s regard.

“I don’t advise testing it out, darlin’,” Leonard drawled, with some amusement at the captain’s ever present curiosity. “I don’t know where the devil Scotty found those things, but I’m betting they’re real.”

Jim hummed out his agreement, but still continued examining the gun anyway. Without warning, he cocked it, finger pressing lightly to the trigger. Leonard barely had the time to shout a warning when the gun went off in curlicues of smoke and a zinging bullet sped from the barrel. Jim ducked away, face planting firmly into Leonard’s chest as the spent bullet impacted with the bar several metres away. Leonard was already dragging Jim to his feet, when the flames began to lick at the bottles shattered by the bullet, hungry fire consuming the alcohol and distilled spirits liberally sprayed across every surface.

“Dammit, Jim, why the hell did you have to try it out for? I told you not to,” the doctor yelled, angrily, even as he yanked the gaping captain bodily from the bar.

Behind them, what few patrons there were streamed from the place, already hacking and coughing from the intensity of the fumes and flames they were leaving behind. They ran, then, away from the building, down the road and barely had enough time to get to a safe distance before the whole place blew, orange flames licking the curve of the sky.

Leonard shielded Jim with his body, feeling the heat even at this great distance roaring against his back, Jim’s breath a scared little huff against his cheek. Scotty staggered over, a little dazed by Scotch, that even now seemed to be partially worn off by the sight of the explosion.

“I dinnae ken wha’ happened,” Scotty slurred, as though the explosion had been his fault all along and not Jim's.

“Dammit, Jim,” Leonard growled into Jim’s face, as though Scotty hadn’t even spoken. “What the hell were you thinking, man? You could have been killed.”

Jim could only grimace and shrug, but said nothing, despite the fact the doctor had been more concerned for Jim‘s safety, instead of his own. In the face of things, Leonard was glad for Jim‘s protracted silence; after all, if the captain had made excuses for his actions, then Leonard would have been forced to kill him himself.

“Fascinating,” Spock said, from nearby, one eyebrow raised as he watched the flames lick hungrily at the still burning building. “Might I make the suggestion we beam back aboard the Enterprise post-haste? There may be some reprisals for your actions here, Jim.”

“Might not have been me,” Jim objected, actually all out pouting at Spock for the accusation.

“Somehow, I would find that quite hard to believe if you hadn‘t been involved in some capacity, Jim,” Spock said, dryly, turning that arched-eyebrow look upon the captain.

Leonard harrumphed and scowled at Jim, but said chose to say nothing. Instead, he waited for Jim to hail the Enterprise, body tense in preparation for the shift and stretch of transportation. Once aboard the Enterprise, he was all too glad to return to the safe confines of his Sickbay and the more functional medical shift he wore while on duty. At least aboard the Enterprise, there were no bars to blow up and no heatstroke to avoid.

He did, however, miss the sight of the jeans that had so recently hugged Jim’s slim hips and accentuated the captain’s rather fine ass while planetside on Dabria. He found his thoughts wandering to Jim on more than one occasion throughout his shift that day, and his anger over the exploded bar soon faded. Jim and accidents seemed to go hand in hand, or so it seemed to the kindly doctor.

To remain annoyed with Jim would be akin to remaining annoyed with a particularly cute, yet ultimately accident prone puppy-dog, in Leonard’s eyes. He found he couldn’t do it, particularly when faced with the prospect of asking Jim to wear those figure hugging jeans again while they were alone in Jim’s quarters. Leonard knew that he would gain just as much pleasure from stripping the jeans from Jim as he would in ogling Jim’s ass while the captain wore them, after all ...


End file.
